Babcia i Dziadek
Adolf Sylwester Dmitrczuk (ur. 1922, zm. 2014) i Anna Dmitrczuk zd. Goblewskich (ur. 1925, zm. 29 września 2018) - rodzice Bolesława Dmitrczuka, a w konsekwencji dziadkowie Imcia i Michała, weterani i chyba jedyne osoby prywatne do których Imć odczuwał szacunek i respekt. Imć wyjątkowo szanuje Adolfa do tego stopnia że cały czas go wspomina, tęskni za nim, modli się żeby z nim rozmawiać, twierdzi że dałby mu order Virtuti Militari, opowiada o nim różne fantazyjne historie i twierdzi że uratowałby Polskę. Zbudował im też groby w Minecrafcie. Historia Przed Bolkiem Adolf Dmitrczuk urodził się w 1922 roku w Warszawie jako syn Edmunda Dmitrczuka (o którym wiadomo tyle co nic), podczas gdy Anna Dmitrczuk (wtedy Goblewska) urodziła się w 1925 roku w Radziejowicach. Jeżeli wierzyć Imciowi, urodził się tak naprawdę w Gdańsku a potem przeniósł się do Warszawy, bo jego ojciec rzekomo był marynarzem. W kwestii ojca Adolfa Imć mitoman twierdził też m.in. że był nim PIERDOLONY JÓZEF HALLER którego "w barze dopadła marynarka z białorusi " i "tak go wykrochmaliła że sie zwinął w maszt". W 1939 roku podobno walczył w Kampanii Wrześniowej przez parę dni (wg. Imcia należał do "Czarnej Gwardii Piłsudzkiego"), przed próbą ucieczki wraz z babuszką przez czeską granicę żeby "uniknąć wojny", czy to wyszło nie wiadomo, ale pewne jest to że jakimś cudem dziadzio dekownik przeżył wojnę. W 1948 wrócili do Polski i żyli na "zadupiu" w Pomorskim, a w 1949 przenieśli się do Gdańska. Dwa lata później w 1951 roku Adolf ożenił się z babuliną, spładzając Bolesława jednak dopiero w 1975, prawdopodobnie upewniając się, czy w babci Niemcy nie zasadzili bomby. Wcześniej lub później dodatkowo urodził kolejnego syna, Teodora.thumb|left|135px|Jak widać na tym domniemanym zdjęciu z 1948 babcia Imcia była niezłym MILFem przed poznaniem Adolfa. Okres PRL Adolf miał podobno takie same problemy z Bolesławem, jak ten z Imciem - podobno raz wyrżnął się on na lodowisku i prawie wpadł pod wodę jako 10latek (uratował go Teodor Fajny). Czy Bolek miał autyzm tego nie wiadomo, pewne jest natomiast to iż Adolf niestety tłukł go pasem wielokrotnie, w tym raz kiedy próbował wymusić samochodzik. Spowodowało to że ojciec Imcia zaczął sam miewać ataki szału, wiemy jednak tylko o dwóch. Jednym w święta, kiedy podczas wigilii klasowej kopnął nauczyciela w piszczel i zabrał bombki z choinki, a drugim kiedy to pobił się z rówieśnikami i próbował utopić jednego w rynsztoku, siadając na nim i przystawiając jego głowę tak że wpadała mu do ust deszczówka, gdyby nie interwencja Adolfa to zabiłby szczyla. W 1980 roku kupił sobie Trójkołowiec Vespa. Narodziny Michała i Imcia W 1998 nie przyszedł na poród Michała w wyniku tego że sam był w szpitalu, gdyż dostał nagłego ataku kaszlu i zaczął się dusić, później zwalił to na stres spowodowany tym że "Bolciu bachora ma z tą wiedźmą". Rok później sprzedał też Trójkołowiec Vespa. W 2004 roku Adolf był w szpitalu przy narodzinach Ignacka, podobno pierwsze co powiedział po jego zobaczeniu to "Dobry to chłop jest". Spowodował on strach przed rybami u Imcia wsadzając go do basenu z karpiami. Życie z Imciem Około 2009 roku zdiagnozowano u Adolfa zapalenie spojówek. W 2013 roku doznał gniewu Imcia, po tym jak ten przewrócił na niego choinkę, spowodowało to że ponad 80-letni thumb|Imć opisuje historię swoich dziadków.staruszek potknął się i upadł na bombkę, która werżnęła mu się w rękę, co spowodowało że musiano go odwieźć do szpitala. Śmierć Dziadka W 2014 roku zmarł we śnie w wieku 89 lat. Na pogrzebie Ignacek płakał - jeden z dwóch udokumentowanych przypadków (z wyjątkiem łez fizjologicznych od np. ubrudzenia oka.) Przeżyła go babulina, którą Imć wielokrotnie gnoił, i której śmierć wielkokrotnie fejkowano,aż do czasu kiedy faktycznie umarła. Dziadek Lives W 2018 zdecydowano się wyjajać Ignacka, tworząc fałszywy profil na Discordzie "AdolfDmitrczukCieWidzi" i wchodząc na serwer Anty-Cobi na głosowy. Konto było pod kontrolą Pikstera, który zaczął puszczać demoniczne odgłosy, syntezator mowy o obniżonym tonie powtarzający "nasłałeś na mnie kostuchę!" i ryki duchów z Scooby-Doo, na co Ignacek zareagował krzycząc: "DZIADZIU NIE! TO DUCHY!" i usuwając głosowy a następnie "ducha" dziadka z serwera. Następnego dnia znaleziono zdjęcie jego grobu, wklejono na nie zdjęcie zestawu Cobi I Imć łyknął przynętę, pisząc Piksterowi że obedrze go ze skóry za "obrażanie dziadzia". Śmierć Babci W nocy z 23 na 24 września 2018 doszlo do a afery babcinej. Była ona spowodowana tym że babcię hospitalizowano, a rodzice Imcia sie pokłócili i pobili. 29 września babcia zmarła w wieku 93 lat, Imć napisał o tym na swoim Discordzie, podobnie jak Michał który przekazał tą wiadomość godzinę później kilku osobom. Zapytany o przyczynę zgonu powiedział że nie chce tego zdradzać. Opis Dziadek Twierdzono że nie istniało żadne zdjęcie Adolfa jednak udało się odnaleźć jedno z lat 50-tych w rodzinnym albumie, wg. Michała wyglądał jak "pomarszczone zombie" ze względu na wiek a około 2009 nie miał już zębów. Adolf podobno cierpiał na starczą demencję oraz zapalenie spojówek zdiagnozowane w 2009 roku, a także miał szramę na łopatce która wielokrotnie powodowała chroniczne bóle, przez co musiał być smarowany specjalną maścią. Adolf po pracy w wojsku pracował jako operator wózka widłowego, do czasu aż nie odszedł na emeryturę. Podobno jako młodziak bił swoich synów paskiem od spodni, czasami "strzelając" nim w powietrzu jak się wydurniali, co spowodowało że Teodor bał się thumb|Pokój Dekowników w 2018 podczas usuwania z niego rzeczy.swojego "papcia" i parę razy uciekł z domu. Ze wszystkich Dmitrczuków był najbardziej "normalny", a nawet wg. Imcia miał w życiu marzenia - chciał mieć motor Sokół. Nazywał Bolka "Bolciem", a Magę "Babą". Lubił tańczyć kujawiaka do czasu aż się nie zestarzał, a także czytać gazetę i jeść "kanapki" (kawał chleba bez skórki grubo posmarowane masłem, do tego stopnia że wygląda jak bita śmietana i smakuje tak że czuć charakterystyczny "mięsnawy" posmak dużej ilości masła). Imć bardzo przeżywa jego śmierć do tej pory - często (a jeszcze częściej pod wpływem Kufli) wymyśla różne głupoty, modli się na Discordzie do dziadka, twierdzi że był elitarnym żołnierzem (patrz Czarna Gwardia Piłsudzkiego), i wyjątkowo trudno znosi jakiekolwiek obrażanie go - obrażanie jego dziadka zawsze skutkuje wścieklizną. Babcia Anna nigdy nie skalała się pracą, przed śmiercią Adolfa stała się czymś w rodzaju wrednego warzywka, spędzając całe dnie w własnym pokoju siedząc na łóżku lub fotelu i oglądając płyty DVD na starym telewizorze, wysysając rachunek za prąd 24/h. Według Michała zabranie płyt lub kołdry skutkowało tym iż babcia zaczynała przeraźliwie thumb|left|Imć wykorzystujący swoich zmarłych dziadków żeby wpierdalać ludziom politykę do gardła.skrzeczeć i wierzgać nogami. Walczyła z chorobą płuc z którą wygrała, chwilowo stając się bardziej energiczna do tego stopnia że wychodziła z domu. Pod jej łóżkiem znajdowało się zawsze pudełko klocków Lego Znap. Wbrew temu co może się wydawać, kiedy była młodsza nie była gruba - widoczna "szerokość" jej sukni na zdjęciu to podobno efekt wiatru. Nie przepadała zbytnio za swoją synową, przezywając ją "Maga" i każąc się jej smarować kremem. Adolf również niezbyt ją lubił, określając ją jako "Wiedźma", "Sukwa" lub "Babsko", podobno przez podsłyszenie tekstów dziadka Imć w wieku 4 lat powiedział "Pierdo baba babsko!" pokazując na matkę. Babcia dostała w czerwcu 2018 ataku czegoś co Michał określił jako "padaczka". Nie wiadomo co konkretnie sie stało ale prawdopodobnie było preludium do Afery Babcinej. W nocy z 5 lipca/6 lipca Imć prawie zabił babcię kosiarką, ale obecnie płacze za nią non-stop. Czarna Gwardia Piłsudzkiego Ignacek twierdził że jego dziadek należał do urojonej przez niego elitarnej jednostki WP - Czarnej Gwardii thumb|Imć w to wierzy.Piłsudzkiego. Była to rzekomo "1 kampania elitarna". Powstała ona rzekomo z najsilniejszych "shock trooperów" w armii Józefa Piłsudzkiego i mieli dostęp do iście Dieselpunkowej broni, takiej jak karabiny Tesla, "30TP", latające łodzie, "Lirov" i sterowiec-lotniskowiec dronów "Generał Mak". Wszystkie ich pojazdy były czarno-srebrne, i mieli zrobić obławę na Adolfa Hitlera i na Igo Syma, których snajperzy Czarnej Gwardii prawie zabili, gdyby nie to że "nakablował' na nich "skurwytsyn gott in himel skurwysyn goebells". Nagranie głosu Dziadka Istnieje jedno nagranie głosu Adolfa, rzekomo z nagrania przywiezienia Imcia do domu w 2004 ze szpitala, upublicznił je Michał. W nim Adolf mówi "Mama?" Do Imcia. Plik:Nagranie glosu adolfa.ogg Galeria Czarna Gwardia Józefa Piłsudzkiego.JPG Czarna Gwardia Józefa Piłsudzkiego 2.JPG Czarna Gwardia Józefa Piłsudzkiego 3.JPG Czarna Gwardia Józefa Piłsudzkiego 4.JPG Kategoria:Klasa A Kategoria:Rodzina Dmitrczuków Kategoria:Ofiary Imcia Kategoria:Zmarli